Domesticating Kittens
by Keiran
Summary: (Finished) First part of 'Housecat' Trilogy. Heero's daughter, Mariemaia, adopts a kitten, which (almost) immediately becomes Heero's favourite. 1x2x1, past 1xR mentioned, lime. Fusion with 'Private Halleluiah' manga.


Author: Keiran  
Title: Domesticating Kittens 1/1, first part of 'Housecat' Trilogy.  
Pairings: mentioned past 1xR, 1x2x1  
Rating: halfway between PG-13 and R.  
Genre: Romance, humorous, Fusion with the manga "Private Halleluiah" (I think that's the title)  
Warnings: Yaoi (duh!), limish.

Dedication: For Tsu, for countless reasons, not the least being sending me this manga.  
Beta-read by Tsu.

* * *

Heero fumed. He fumed so bad that the figurative cloud above his head was nearly tangible. He took long strides through the loud streets of Tokyo, glaring at the passers-by, who wisely moved out of his way. He was mad. And when he was mad, he saw no reason for others to be satisfied. He stopped at the crossing and waited for the light to turn green. Directly across his eyes, a neon flashed to life; a pale model advertising some floral perfume. The man stared at the long-haired woman, not really seeing her but... him instead.

That boy, for he couldn't be much older than twenty, therefore he was just a boy, with strange violet eyes, extremely long chestnut hair and creamy peach-coloured skin. That boy, whose body moulded so perfectly against his own...

The boy who'd been picked off the street an hour earlier and left in the hotel they went to. Heero rubbed his eyes wearily. He had thrown a bunch of cash and left, leaving some stinging comment as a parting gift. Granted, not exactly how he should have behaved, but he was unnerved by the cheekiness of that kid – he had the gall to actually smirk at him!

'You know, a famous writer like yourself, picking random **guys** of the streets – the press will have a field day if they ever found out, dontcha think?' the smooth voice sounded tantalizingly real in his ear. Heero growled low in his throat, scaring an elderly woman out of her wits. Still snarling, he made his way into his apartment and slammed the doors shut forcefully. He was mad. And heaven help the poor soul who'd step into his path this evening. Throwing his jacket to the side, Heero pulled up his chair and sat in front of his laptop.

Four hours of rapid typing later, he felt that most of his anger and annoyance had disappeared, allowing him to sleep in peace for the whatever of the night still remained. When the sleep finally came, Heero was relieved to find not trace of the hooker; instead he dreamt his favourite dream: barely remembered, day filled with violets and chestnut and laughter. Warm, friendly laughter.

xxXXxx

Next morning did indeed start better. Heero woke up at 7 o'clock mechanically, took a shower and set out preparing breakfast. As he was flipping the fifth pancake there was a sound of little feet thundering on the stairs. Moments later, a tiny red head poked into the room.

"Good morning, daddy," the child said happily.

"Take your seat, Mariemaia – I'm almost done," Heero replied curtly, smiling slightly. The irritation of the previous night nearly evaporated. That guy was nothing more than a memory. Granted, sexy and a becoming memory, but a memory nonetheless. Letting the pancakes slide onto plates, the dark-haired man carried them over to his daughter. "Eat up. We need to hurry if you want to get to school in time." The girl obediently sat down and ate the morning set of calories, wincing slightly when the glass of fresh orange juice was presented to her. She didn't like oranges, but her daddy seemed to think that a five-year-old girl can't get by without a glass of fresh juice each morning.

Soon, she was finished and they left, hurrying to school just like every other day. Just as soon as he dropped off Mariemaia, Heero went back home, slept for exactly four hours like every day; did the chores he had set for the day than left the apartment to do the shopping, just like he did every other day.

However, what he found upon returning home, was most **unlike** any other day.

"Please daddy, can I keep him? Can I, can I, can I?" Heero felt his eyebrow twitch, while the girl continued begging. "I'll take real good care of him, honest! He's such a pretty kitten, don't you think?"

Pretty kitten. Heero snorted. Pretty alright – it was the kitten part that really got him.

Indeed, the handsome, chestnut-haired youth sitting backwards in one of the kitchen chairs did not resemble a kitten. Not one bit. He did, however, bear a striking resemblance to the hooker Heero was with last night, in his moment of weakness. He was mad with himself for allowing that to happen, but he did stupid things every year on this day. It was, after all, the anniversary of his wife walking out on him. Not that he missed the bitch in his life, but it still stung a little.

"So can I?" Mariemaia continued persistently.

Heero's eyebrow twitched again. "Tell me again, how is he a kitten?"

"He told me he is a cat! And he's so cute that he's just **got** to be a kitten! His name is Duo!" The violet eyes twinkled at the child's enthusiasm. "And he moves just a like a cat and says hello like a cat!"

"What do you mean by that?" Heero nearly growled. He loved his baby girl to death, but picking up strange **men** of the street and bringing them home! He tried hard not to get distracted when the man slowly stretched and rose from the chair, walking over to him with a deliberate sway in his hips and – without touching in any other way – rubbed his face against Heero's neck and cheek. The Japanese pulled back and watched in fury as the stranger grinned at him.

"Meow," he drawled playfully, delivering a lick to the tip of Heero's nose.

"Me too, me too!" Mariemaia thrust her hands in the violet eyed man's direction. Obediently, he pulled her close and applied the same treatment. Heero meanwhile went through various shades of pale pink, which was as good as going infra-red in case of somebody else. He was just about to blow up, when Duo suddenly rose again and pressed his cute nose against Heero's.

"I don't think you'd want to cause a scene, now would you?" he asked smirking devilishly.

Heero shook in helpless anger. He hated scenes. More than anything in the world, he hated scenes. He composed himself immediately – he would have a serious talk with Marie, as soon as they were alone, though – and glared in response. The strange guy didn't seem to mind, as he was contentedly purring against Heero's chest. The man's fingers twitched. As soon as Marie was out, there's going to be hell to pay!

The night passed peacefully. As was said before, Heero **despised** scenes and would have done almost anything to avoid them. Even if it meant keeping a strange guy in his house for a night. 'Besides, what harm could he do,' Heero reasoned. 'I sleep lightly during the night, and only for a few hours. I'll throw him out in the morning.' He repeated that to himself for the whole night.

And while he showered.

And when he woke Marie up.

And while he dressed.

But the words kind of died in his mind when he entered the kitchen and saw the 'kitty' dance while he watched over a pan full of scrambled eggs with bacon and onions. His eyes followed the jeans-clad bottom, as if it was a grandfather's clock.

"I appreciate you appreciating my arse, but Marie is coming down the stairs," the stranger said, with a smirk evident in his voice. Heero growled, but Duo was right – Marie was walking down the stairs. "Morning sweetheart," the long-haired man beamed, kneeling and delivering a welcoming lick to the girl's cheek in a cat-fashion. "There you go: scrambled eggs and tea with loads of lemon and a tad of sugar." The girl looked at the sun-coloured glass dubiously.

"But daddy says I must drink orange juice every morning, or else I won't grow..." she said, obviously forcing herself to speak.

Duo smiled seating himself opposite the girl with his own plate, at which Heero growled menacingly.

"You're a cat! Cats don't eat on the table!" he snarled at him, expecting something violent in return. What he didn't expect was Duo smirking at him and arranging himself on the floor tantalisingly, with the plate before him. He snarled again and picked up the morning paper, thumbing through it furiously. Once Marie was gone... the guy was **dead**. Meanwhile the little redhead picked up a glass of juice that has been waiting for her – Heero always kept a jug in the fridge – and closing her eyes tightly took a sip. Then another, and one more.

"You know, you shouldn't drink so much if you don't like it," Duo remarked from the floor.

"But daddy says..."

"Well, your daddy would have spit the juice all over the floor when someone had made him drink it and he grew up alright, don't you think?"

Heero's mouth fell open. How in the hell had he known that!? It just wasn't possible!

"Really?" Mariemaia asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep. And he even threw a plate of carrots at his daddy once," Duo added for good measure.

Heero's jaw scrambled away, fearing being stepped on most likely, while his brain cells declared past-time and turned off. They weren't keen on seeing what would happen next. Mariemaia managed to finish her breakfast and leave for school by the time Heero managed to compose himself. Duo waved the girl off, and as soon as she was out of sight he stretched and announced he's taking a nap.

The announcement certainly did wake Heero from his stupor. "Wait! How the hell did you know that? Who told you?"

Duo blinked surprised in his direction. "You mean, I was right?"

The dark-haired man paused, until he could gather his scattered wits again. "You mean that was a **guess**?"

"Oh, don't worry – that was just a joke."

"So how did you know?!"

"Wow! That's **some** bedroom you have here!" Duo said, ignoring Heero's laboured breathing and twitching fingers. He was standing at the door to the master bedroom, admiring the carefully planned space and light that – sieved through yellow curtains – made the otherwise cold room glow. "It doesn't seem like your sort of place – did your wife design it?"

The question took Heero by surprise. He didn't know how to react but by answering honestly. "No. My wife had left me before we moved here. My friend designed it for me."

"I admire his sense of aesthetics then," the violet-eyed man said walking in. Halfway across the room he turned and smirked devilishly, his eyes sparkling. "Don't you think now's a better time for ... bed, then when Marie is at home?" Heero growled and pretended to look away. Duo chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. "Come on... it's not like you don't want to..." he murmured licking Heero's lips seductively. "Does it matter, once or twice..."

Even though Heero **knew** this was wrong, he couldn't help his body from reacting to the warmth of the other man. Almost against his will, his arms encircled the other's waist and pulled him close. Yes, Duo was right. He wanted him. Wanted him so much... He barely registered movement before they fall onto bed, the violet-eyed stranger pinned under his body, as he thoroughly ravaged his mouth. Before he even knew what his hands were doing the shirt the other man was wearing fluttered to the ground, along with his own, quickly followed by pants and underwear.

Only then, having Duo pinned beneath his weight, did Heero allow his brain to catch up with his actions. He blinked stupefied at the creature underneath him, taking in the glazed violet eyes and rosy flush of his cheeks. He barely felt a tender brush of fingers on his shoulder.

"It must have hurt..." Duo whispered, tracing a long scar from Heero's collarbone down to his elbow.

"I don't remember much about it – I was seven years old. Just that there was someone there, in the hospital who held my hand the whole time," Heero answered surprising himself immensely. Volunteering that kind of information in front of a stranger? What the hell was wrong with him today? Coming to think of it, what was wrong with him the day before?

But before he could actually think about it, the process of thinking got **hard** in more than one way. Feeling the – considerably distracting – wet warmth reach his desire, the dark-haired man inhaled sharply. 'Oh no, you don't,' Heero thought smirking, flipping the long-haired man over expertly to his stomach. "You're a cat," he breathed in his ear, grabbing the slender hips and positioning himself. "So you shall behave like a cat would," he smirked, while forcefully, but not without care, pushing into the other's body, all the time monitoring the other's behaviour for signs of pain or discomfort. Seeing that none was overwhelming, Heero smirked once he was fully sheathed within the other. "Scream," he breathed down Duo's ear, gliding his lips across the base of his neck, right below where the braid started, strangely delighted to hear the soft pants. "There's no one here to hear you..."

xxXXxx

Later that day, Mariemaia walked out of the kindergarten and stood before the gates waiting for her daddy to come and pick her up. She watched the other kids being hugged and kissed by their parents as they went with a note of wistfulness in her eyes. She loved her daddy dearly, and she knew he loved her back, but she sometimes wished he was more... affectionate. Like Duo-kitty was. She fervently hoped daddy didn't throw Duo-kitty out – he was just so adorable! And he hugged her a lot too.

She watched another child go home with their parents, and wondered briefly why daddy was late. Daddy was never late. Just then she heard a soft voice coming from the street.

"Marie!" She turned quickly and with an exclamation of 'Duo' she fell into his arms, snuggling. Duo smelled nice. Really, really nice.

"Welcome back," he muttered hugging her back.

The little girl felt tears sting at her eyes. Yay! Someone was hugging her! She couldn't explain why the thought made her so happy, she just knew that it did, and it would remain that way if she had any say in it. Daddy will not throw the kitty out of the house. That was final, she nodded decisively.

But then Duo was speaking again: "Hey, what's wrong?" Seeing the girl shake her head Duo frowned. "Lemme guess, daddy doesn't hug you often, does he? I didn't think so. Man, human parents are so damn rigid..."

"That's what we have kitties for!" Mariemaia quipped cheerfully, bouncing beside Duo as they walked home.

Duo only smiled in response.

xXx

Every evening Heero went to bed repeating the mantra: 'I'll throw him out in the morning'.

Every morning Heero got out of bed following the soundless footsteps of the 'kitty' to the kitchen, still feeling the kisses upon his skin.

It drove him mad. Two weeks. Two long weeks during which he allowed the stray to wind him around his little finger! He tried to throw him out, but every morning, just after Mariemaia left, when he would open his mouth to tell the stranger to get the fuck out, he realised that his mouth was too busy for him to speak through it. Often enough Duo was quite surprised by that as well. That too drove him mad. Also, the way Duo was always sneaking up to him and snuggling into his back unnerved him immeasurably.

"Damn you, can't you make some noise when you approach?" He snarled every time he suddenly heard a 'meow' in his ear and felt a pair of arms encircle his chest.

"Hey, I'm a cat, remember?" was the only reply delivered.

Usually, unless Marie was home of course, the scene would be followed with steamy sex. Heero wondered about that too. His body reacted to Duo, in a way he had never reacted to anybody else, not even his wife. 'Hn,' he thought with some amusements when that thought first entered his mind. Perhaps especially his wife. He spent long hours debating with himself whether it was just Relena that put him off, or was he just gay. He came to a conclusion that it probably was a little bit of both.

Funny how Duo could arouse him without even trying. Heero hovered above the man, staring deeply into his eyes as his hips, almost involuntarily, thrust sharply against his partner's. Duo moaned softly, bringing him down to taste his lips. All too soon, Heero felt, it was over and he pulled away gently spooning behind the sleepy kitten. His eyes closed.

Duo waited for few more minutes before sliding gracefully out of Heero's arms and dressing. Silently he opened the doors and walked out. Heero opened his eyes and frowned. Getting up as well, he threw on a bathrobe and lit a cigarette. He didn't know just why he looked out of the main window, but when he did, his blood boiled.

Duo was standing there, laughing at something a Chinese-looking man said. The man was dressed casually, wearing a flannel jacket and jeans. His hair was onyx black and pulled back in a tight ponytail on the back of his head. He smirked in response to the longhaired man's laughter and ruffled his hair. Heero could feel cold fury swelling in him. He couldn't explain it – he was expecting something like that, after all, that was what Duo **did**, wasn't it? – but he still felt somehow... betrayed. Duo was his, damn it! He lived with **him**, not with that... Chinese pervert! He stayed silent but the fury grew within him. When the violet-eyed man finally entered the house, Heero was ready to blow.

"Who was that?" He spat through gritted teeth.

Duo looked surprised, but unconcerned. "No one you should be concerned with," he answered flippantly, turning around.

Heero saw red. Lightening quick, he grabbed Duo's arm hard enough to bruise and pinned him against the wall for a brief moment.

"You think it's that simple?" he growled trapping the long-haired man beneath him on the wide bed. Catching the pale wrists with one hand he slid the other into Duo's pants, forcefully pushing his legs apart. The sweatpants managed somehow to dematerialise by this point, leaving the smaller man open and vulnerable to the other's anger. Heero wasn't totally blinded yet though – he didn't try to hurt the other, and came to his senses immediately when he noticed the hint of tears on Duo's normally cheerful face.

"Duo?"

"It must have hurt, falling off the roof, if you've such a scar..." he said quietly, barely audible.

Heero stared in shock. His mind supplied him with a picture he had almost forgotten, a picture of violet eyes, full of tears, and a heart-shaped face framed with chestnut hair leaning over him.

"...Duane?" his mother's friend's baby son, who could never learn how to pronounce his name properly? "God..." They had last seen each other before Heero's family moved from Okinawa to Tokyo – right about the time he was injured. In fact, the day he was injured was supposed to be their last meeting... but their move was delayed because of the accident. Heero remembered now, the little boy who sat by his side holding his hand while he slept. "You should have told me!" he said reproachfully swooping down for a kiss.

"I never said otherwise – I never lie. The idea that I'm a whore was yours, after all. And then you thought I was blackmailing you. And then you practically tried to rape me..."

Heero had the decency to blush slightly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Duo snickered. "Although I see why you'd think that, though. I'll have you know that I happen to like fitting clothes."

Heero's head ducked lower. Again he mumbled an apology.

"Tell me, were you jealous? When you saw me with Fei?"

The dark-haired man turned his head away, suddenly feeling that a few curses would make him feel better. "I thought that was your boyfriend," he mumbled under his breath.

Duo snickered again. "He isn't. He's my best friend though."

Heero furrowed his brows. He still didn't like it. He'd been Duane's best friend. And he'll be damned if he let some Chinese... well, guy take his place! The thought of the 'place' he held in Duo's mind made him wonder. Had Duo and that 'Fei' ever...

Duo seemed to sense the questions running rampantly through his head. An amused half-smirk blossomed on his face. "You want me to tell ya something interesting?" he asked Heero, cocking his head to the side slightly. The other man stared back, uncomprehending. Duo reached forward, caressing his cheek and nuzzling his neck, until his mouth was directly next to Heero's ear.

"You took my virginity, two weeks ago."

xxXXxx

Needless to say Mariemaia suffered through a severe shock later on, when her... parents, for a lack of better term, informed her that her beloved Duo-kitty wasn't actually a cat. For a five-year-old such a revelation might be pretty shocking.

Especially since Duo started hissing immediately after in response to a comment Heero made, which Marie didn't entirely understand: why would Duo be her daddy's pet if he wasn't really a cat?

* * *

**The End**


End file.
